Frozen Flowers
by SlytherinRoyalty
Summary: Plots to kill Draco are slowly dying down. Everynight he retreats into the darkness hoping the thoughts that plague him will go away. An invisible stranger silently watches him everynight and he wonders who it is and what they want from him...


**Hey everyone. I've beenworking on some new material. I promise to have random one-shots here and there. Here's a one-shot that I got the idea of it when listening to a song called Martini Kiss by Senses Fails. It doesn't really have much relation to the story but I figured I would post it anyway.**

**Enjoy the story and I hope to read some reviews from the readers!**

* * *

**"Martini Kiss"**

There's poison in the drinking glass  
Don't stop just sip it down  
And in a swirling masquerade of sound  
My body hits the ground  
I'm beautiful when I'm asleep  
Martini kisses land  
On my blistered bloody scarlet lips  
The bottles in my hand  
Burn out, not fade away _x6_

I'll speak in riddles so you can understand  
I'll draw in pencil so you can trace with pen  
So in love with me like sand to wet feet  
I'll write both our names into the wet concrete

We're glistening like silver spoons  
Beneath the summer night  
Oh can you smell the subtle hint of frost  
As the flowers start to cry  
The autumn winds are bringing graves  
To all the emerald trees  
They're so beautiful in their dismay  
The colors slowly bleed

Burn out, not fade away _x6_

I'll speak in riddles so you can understand  
I'll draw in pencil so you can trace with pen  
So in love with me like sand to wet feet  
I'll write both our names into the wet concrete

The pawns will fade away  
(Burn out, not fade away)  
(Burn out, not fade away)  
The kings at his checkmate  
(Burn out, not fade away)  
(Burn out, not fade away)  
And I sit here with a sick grin  
Choking as I laugh until I die.

Burn out, not fade away _x4 _

-Senses Fail

**

* * *

"Frozen Flowers"**

"Shit," Draco mutter as he noticed a large crack had formed on the glass he was about to drink out of. His annoyance grew as he realized the crack had formed because of the 'liquor' he had poured into it. Draco grabbed the open bottle and sniffed it. Sure enough his liquor had been poisoned yet again by a scheming Slytherin.

House loyalty meant nothing to Slytherins when they wanted something. They all wanted power and through Lucius' orders they believed they would get it. Draco was once the most feared and revered Slytherin but had soon learned many lessons on who to trust from his housemates. He didn't trust them one bit. They were always out to get something or someone. That someone they wanted this time was Draco Malfoy.

Of course, this all started when Lucius disowned him for what he refers to as a matter of "foolish pride." Lucius had demanded that Draco joined the Dark Lord's allegiance of Death Eaters. Draco refused because he argued that he'd rather be his own leader than be hidden in the glory of a man who wasn't even a pureblood. Draco vowed that he would one day be more powerful than Voldemort and Lucius was not pleased with his lack of allegiance. As a result, he disowned him and turned the whole Slytherin house against Draco. As punishment for his lack of allegiance, they were given orders to poison him, torture him, or attempt to kill him. These events slowly began to die down because the male Slytherins grew tired of being easily defeated and the females missed their poster boy.

The attempt to poison him tonight had been the first in about a week. As usual it left Draco in a heavy disappointment. If he wasn't keen on their actions then he wouldn't be around anymore but because he knew their plans, he felt it would make him seem less superior if he didn't try to stop them. He succeeded every time, yet every time he couldn't help but feel that he didn't belong here anymore. Life just wasn't worth it anymore.

Sighing deeply, he subconsciously grabbed his cloak and headed for the doors that would lead him outside. His mind was bombarded with his quizzical thoughts that refused to stray from him. His pace was rhythmic and his feet knew the way on their own. Draco was just going through the motions of everyday life, letting chances and opportunities slip away. A mocking voice filled his head every night. It would always cackle and say, "What's wrong with you Draco? You're nothing... NOTHING."

The word 'nothing' was etched into his mind the same was it was etched into his arm. His fingers lightly touched the area of clothing that was covering the cuts. He wanted to make sure they were real and that all of this was actually happening to him. Nothing felt real to him anymore, it all felt like one long dream. Draco knew he was at rock bottom this time and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

The cold air hit his face as he left the security of Hogwarts. The air brought whispers of his future to his ears and thoughts of being dead filled his mind as he stared at the stars.

* * *

Hermione was out after hours, much to the dismay of Harry and Ron. They argued about it for 30 minutes until they finally agreed to let her go every night as long as she took the invisibility cloak. A smile was evident on her face as the scene played over in her mind. They were her brothers and nothing could change that.

She turned to go down a hallway when the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Curiosity overtook her as she looked around for the owner. She was utterly was shocked at the sight in front of her. Draco Malfoy was walking down the corridor but he didn't seem at all like his usual self. Her gaze was fixated on him as her feet moved to follow him.

Hermione's mind was filling with thoughts. She didn't understand how this could happen to him. He was always so snarky and nasty all the time. Now he looked so vulnerable and forlorn. His appearance which was always well-groomed was unkempt. Even though his appearance wasn't unattractive, it just wasn't the trademark Malfoy look. Blonde wisps of hair were framing his face making him appear to be a fallen angel. His features were heavenly but his eyes were overflowing with pain, misery, and confusion. How could the boy who had everything be so miserable?

Despite protests in her mind to stop following him and to turn around, once she reached the Hogwarts' doors she couldn't stop. She followed him outside and the cold wind that signaled the coming of winter caused the invisibility cloak to gently billowed around her petite form. Her eyes followed his gaze and saw him staring at the stars. It appeared to be a constellation he as looking out. Hermione bit her lip trying to remember which one when it finally came to her, Constellation Draco.

Hermione wondered if this constellation had a certain effect on him. Every night he would come outside and his eyes would search for the constellation as if it provided him with internal solace. Draco moved forward and sat on the first step that led to the lands of Hogwarts. Hermione quietly followed in suit and sat a couple of feet away from him. She pulled her knees up to her chest and watched his eyebrows furrow as if he was in deep thought. A sigh escaped his lips and Hermione's breath caught in her chest. He was prefect in every way...

She wanted to go over to him and comfort him. She wanted to tell him everything would be all right. But, she couldn't, he would be angry at her for following him and probably call her a filthy mudblood. Her eyes saddened as the sudden realization hit her. She was nothing but a mudblood to him. She followed him night after night wanting to help him but she never did. She never did because he was Pureblood Malfoy and she was just muggleborn Granger. Nothing could change their parentage. She took one last look at Malfoy before walking down the steps and onto Hogwarts' ground.

She found a spot where he would not see her and picked a frozen flower. Frozen like his heart appeared to be. She fought the urge to cry as she slowly and quietly walked back up the stairs, her eyes never leaving Draco's face. It took all her strength to walk past the saddened angel but she knew it wasn't worth it.

The flower fell from her outstretched arm and glided slowly down next to Draco. He turned his head to look at the flower before picking it up and gliding his fingers over the evident frost. Her eyes were brimming with unwanted tears as she took one last look at Draco before slowly turning around to look at the castle. She was about to take her first step when she heard a low voice whisper, "You've left me here every night, alone in my thoughts. I knew you were there, I felt your presence and it comforted me. You leave me a flower every night before you go. Yet, I have nothing to offer you. Why do you keep coming back to see me? I have nothing for you."

She slowly turned around and met his soft silver gaze. His eyes burned through her cloak and Hermione's mouth grew dry as she searched for a way to escape.

* * *

Minutes slowly passed by as Draco patiently waited for an answer. When no answer came, he said a little louder, "I know you're there and I know you heard me. You're breathing is shaky because you're scared but I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only a danger to myself."

Draco felt as if he had never said anything more true. He was a danger to himself but after what his father did to him, he couldn't bare to hurt anyone else. He considered himself a more worthy candidate for pain.

Slowly, a person appeared in front of his eyes. A long black cloak covered the length of her body and a hood caused the face to be shrouded in darkness. Ringlets of honey brown curls danced around the edges of her hood. Draco wasn't trying to figure out who it was because that didn't matter to him. This was the only person who seemed to bring him comforting through an understanding silence.

Draco got up and walked forward to the woman in the hood. Gently, he took her hand and led her to the steps they occupied together many nights. She settled down close to Draco and he watched her with renewed interest. His fingers slowly made there way to her hood which slowly slipped onto her back revealing big brown eyes full of caution and uncertainty.

Draco simply smiled and said "Thank you." A comfortable silence fell upon them at they sat there and stared at the splendor of the land in front of them. They were both in a happy place within themselves instead of being trapped in their thoughts.

A window far up on the sixth floors revealed a rather old wizard with brilliant blue eyes watching the scene below. It was always when bad times occur that two enemies can be brought together. Whether it was from the comfort of lights from the stars on a darkened evening or the myth of the building of a new city from Constellation Draco, it still did the unthinkable thing. It could have been the powers that control the universe or simply the right time and place or everything. No matter why it happened. Dumbledore was gladdened in his old age that it did.

Draco sat in his thoughts for some period of time. He was unsure of how long they sat together but when day broke he knew he had to go back inside and followed the same old routine. Light rays gradually began their progress of filling the grounds. The grounds were not fully lit, but apparently they were on their way there.Draco got up and looked at Hermione, "Same time tomorrow night, Hermione?" She looked at him with new hope in her eyes before nodding her head and watching his figure retreat and disappear behind Hogwarts' doors.

* * *

**Read and review. Please! Tell me if it was rubbish, tell me if you liked it, tell me if it was too cliche. Whatever you please. Just go to the little review button below ;-)**

** 3 SlytherinRoyalty**


End file.
